


Just a Fictional Character

by SmartZelda



Series: Soriku Oneshots [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fanboy Riku, I gave Riku a brother, M/M, Riku and Axel Friendship, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: Modern Kingdom Hearts AU based on the prompt: "You're sitting in class one day, and your teacher announces there's a new student. What if they happen to be your favorite fictional character?"Basically, Riku is a hopeless Sora fanboy and Axel is both his best and only friend.





	Just a Fictional Character

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots contain fluff and/or angst, never smut.

* * *

Riku sits in his desk at school, staring out the window, his hand proping up his head while he daydreams.

_I forgot the schoolyard has a pretty big tree. I wonder...what if Sora found a tree like that...but it was magic or I don't know...I could write that in though..._

His teacher lectures on until there's a loud knock on the door.

_Whatever it's probably nothing...ooh, I _ _should_ _ write a reader insert story about someone ending up in Sora's world..._

A few students look over at the door, but most continue to whisper to their friends.

The teacher stops his lecture and walks over to the door. He slowly opens the door. "Hey, kids!"

Nothing.

"Hey!"

Nothing.

"Guys!"

Nothing, until Xion pipes up, "Hey, guys! Let's pay attention!"

Many roll their eyes, but enough pay attention to satisfy the teacher.

However, Xion's loud request forcefully yanks Riku out of his daydream.

_W-what? What are we doing?_

"We have a new student joining this class."

Riku shifts his head to the door out of curiosity.

_New student?_

"Hey, you can come on in now," the teacher says sweetly. "I hope we didn't frighten you with all the yelling."

"Nah, it's fine!" the boy behind the doorway answers.

_Wait..._ _that_ _ voice...Is that..._

The boy walks into the classroom, and turns to face the class. A huge smile lies across his face as he puts both hands behind his head.

_Holy crap...it is...but..._

Riku looks around the room, his eyes resting on the vacant desk beside him.

_Oh.._.

He looks back up at the boy as his face reddens.

~

Riku sits at the dinner table, staring at his plate of food in silence.

_I'll probably just do my homework after dinner. I haven't worked on it at all today._

"Riku. Baby. Are you paying attention?"

Riku slowly looks up from his plate. "What? Yeah, mom?"

"So...do you have a crush on anyone?" his mom winks.

"What?" A light blush runs along Riku's face as he laughs the question off, his hand on the back of his head, "No, mom I don't have a crush on anyone."

"Well, that's fine, sweetie. Maybe...you just haven't found the right girl or guy for you yet, but...you will," his mom smiles.

_I don't know...I don't think I'll ever find someone as _ _perfect_ _ as-_

"I doubt it," a voice pipes up. "He'll never get a boyfriend or girlfriend! He's too anti-social!"

_It's not because I'm anti-social._

"Quiet, Kitchi," Riku hisses. "It's not like I'm anti-social on purpose."

"Oh reeeaaaally?" Kitchi taunts. "I've seen you. Your only friend is Axel. Most of the time you just write or play those stupid games."

_They're not stupid._

"Be quiet."

"So, boys..." a voice starts meekly.

"I bet you write stupid fanfiction about that character you like."

_Don't tell them..._

"I said shut it," Riku growls.

"Boys?"

"Maybe you should just marry him if you love him so much, Riku!"

_I would if I could!_

"Umm...boys..."

Riku growls.

_I just want to scream_ _ at him!_

"That's probably why-"

"Boys!" Riku's mother interrupts Kitchi. "Your father is trying to speak to you. Could you two please stop fighting and listen?"

"Fine..." Riku gives his brother a glare before looking at his father.

"What is it dad?" Kitchi asks enthusiastically.

"Well...um...so, boys..." Riku's father begins. "So you guys know I've been trying to get to know some of my coworkers...and I...I talked to one of them today about you guys."

Riku raises his eyebrow.

_What_ _did__ you tell them dad?_

"She told me about how her two girls and single boy. Y'know the background stuff. One of the girls is sixteen going on seventeen, the other is fourteen, and the boy is twelve..." Riku's dad continues to ramble on an on and on about his coworker's children, then he turns to Riku. "Riku, son...you know the oldest girl is about your age...maybe you should get to know her. Namine is a very nice girl and loves to draw and-"

"Yeah, I know dad," Riku interrupts calmly. "She goes to my school and you as already told us all about her."

"Sorry, bud...just trying to help."

_I know dad._

His dad continues, "I told her about you guys too." He turns to Kitchi. "I told her about how you just love karate and how amazing you are at it."

A big smile forms on Kitchi's face.

Then, he turns to Riku. "...Riku...what's that video game character...from the video games you like?"

"...Sora?"

"Yeah, Sora! That was it! I told her about your love of those video games. I told her about all your collectables and posters and how much you talk about the hero, Sora."

Riku covers his face as he begins to blush.

_Maybe I shouldn't have answered his question..._

"No one's going to date you! You're weeeeiiird! All that talk about Sora does it!" Kitchi taunts again.

"Ki-"

"Enough!" Riku's mom interrupts, irritated. "Would you rather take this outside?"

Riku and Kitchi glare at each other before looking back at their mom.

_He's lucky I have too much self control to punch him right now._

"Okay, then," she says, sternly. "Just listen to your father and eat your dinner."

Riku steals angry glances at Kitchi during the rest of dinner.

_Whatever...it's not like I'm the only weird one. He still watches kids _ _TV_ _ shows sometimes, but when I bring up the things he does that's weird it's like, 'oh no I don't care anymore'. Apparently it's only weird if it involves me._

~

After dinner, Riku sits in his room playing a game on his video game console. He has his earbuds plugged into his phone which he uses to talk to Axel over a call.

"I mean man, he's not wrong. You are obsessed with Sora and that game series. Sometimes it does get a little freaky."

"Whatever, Axel..."

"No, I'm serious, Riku." Axel begins to laugh, "You could hear Sora's voice from a mile away and instantly recognize it. You got everything about that boy memorized. I swear he's more your best friend than I am."

Riku stays silent and continues playing the game.

_It's not that weird, right?_

"I bet you're playing one of those games right now..." Axel teases.

Riku stops playing his game and a light blush runs across his face. "Uhhmm..."

"That's what I thought," Axel laughs.

"Oh, stop it, Axel," Riku laughs.

"Okay, well...all I'm going to say is don't let your obsession go too far. I know you'd marry Sora if you could, but remember that he's _just a fictional character_."

"Just a fictional character..." Riku mumbles, then sighs.

"Riku-" Axel pauses. "Oh, sorry, buddy I have to go. My parents are getting mad. They found out I stayed up past their 'set bedtime'."

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow, Axel," Riku laughs.

"Yeah, see ya, Riku," Axel laughs back.

After Axel hangs up, Riku's phone buzzes. Riku picks it up to see a text from Axel.

**i** ** know u have mostly given up on it**

**just in case though**

**dont** ** set the bar too high because of sora**

Riku sighs and puts his phone down.

_You can't lower _ _the_ _ bar once you've tasted perfection._

Riku goes back to playing his game, then sighs again, "Gosh, Sora...you're...just too amazing for your own good. All the time I just wish...that you were real. More than...just a fictional character..."

~

"Just find an empty seat to sit in, and I'll add you to the seating chart."

_M-maybe he won't sit by me. Maybe...yeah, maybe he'll sit in one of the empty seats in the back...yeah..._

"Thank you, Mr. uhh..."

"Eraqus," the teacher smiles.

"Thank you, Mr. Eraqus!" the boy exclaims.

_God...he's so cute..._

The boy walks over to the vacant desk beside Riku. Mr. Eraqus resumes teaching as he settles into it.

The boy turns to Riku.

_Cool cool cool cool act cool, yeah..._

However, Riku stares at the boy, a little blushy, wide eyed, until the boy begins to speak.

"So...what's your name?"

_Act cool act cool _ _act_ _ cool_ _..._

"Riku."

_Oh, crap...did I sound rude?_

"Well...hi, Riku...could you, uh..." the boy rubs the back of his head nervously. "Do you think you could catch me up on the lecture and stuff?"

Riku smiles and nods, "Sure thing, Sora." Riku takes his notes out of his binder in front of him.

_Okay, okay...I think...I think I can act normal..._

Sora pauses before asking," Riku...how did you know my name? I never told you it."

Riku freezes, notes in hand.

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap...wait..._

Eventually, Riku turns to Sora to hand him his notes, "No, but Eraqus told us it when you walked in."

Sora pauses to think before he laughs nervously, his hand on the back of his head, "Right."

Sora copies Riku's notes while Riku tries to write down the notes Mr. Eraqus presents in the rest of the lecture.

Once the bell rings, the class rushes out the door, and Sora and Riku part ways in the hallway.

"Bye, Riku!" Sora waves as Riku starts to walk away.

"See ya!" Riku continues walking.

_Dang...I didn't mean to seem cold...I hope he doesn't think I'm mad or weird or anything..._

  


Riku gets to his next class early, so once he gets to his seat, he pulls out his phone and begins to text Axel.

**Axel**

**I can't tell whether I just imagined my last class or not**

**I think I saw Sora**

**Eraqus let a new student into the class**

**I could tell it was him right away**

**Am I crazy?**

**He said that was his name**

The bell rings and Riku immediately puts his phone away. His phone buzzes during class, but he decides not to take it out to avoid being called out. Once the bell rings, dismissing students to lunch, Riku leaves the room and checks his phone as he walks to the cafeteria.

**u** **m buddy**

**i think you need to take a break from playing ** **those** ** games if your ** **hallucinating** ** this bad😅**

**you might be crazy**

**i suggest taking a** **nap** ** when you go home**

  
Riku decides to text Axel back.

  


**Yeah**

**Okay**

**Maybe I just need some sleep**

Riku puts his phone away as he walks into the cafeteria, then sighs as he stands at the end of one of the ridiculously long lunch lines.

_I guess I should've walked faster._

Eventually, though, Riku, lunch tray in hand, begins to walk to where he and Axel usually sit for lunch inside the lunchroom, and as he nears the table, he hears someone yell.

"Hey, Riku! Over here!"

Sure enough, once Riku gets to the table, it turns out to be Sora flagging him down.

_I guess I'm not crazy. I think Axel thinks he is though._

Axel, an uncomfortable look on his face, asks Riku as Riku sits down, "Buddy, what took so long?"

Riku rubs the back of his head, embarrassed, "Lunch line."

"Bad luck, I guess," Axel laughs, until he looks over at Sora, causing his laugh to die down.

Riku decides to change the subject, "Sora...how did you know where I would be sitting?"

"Well...um...I kinda just wandered around to this table and asked Axel if he knew you..."

They sit there in awkward silence until Axel breaks it, "So, Sora. What's your class schedule? We've been dying to know."

"Well, uh..." Sora searches his backpack for a while before he takes out a sheet that says "Class Schedule" on it. He reads out his classes to Riku and Axel.

_Seriously? We have the exact same schedule except we have a different fourth period?_

"What about you guys?" Sora asks.

"Well, I have the same fifth period as you, but besides that I have an off block on eight. Those are the only ones that are the same for me and you," Axel says.

"And you, Riku?"

"It's weird...really. You have almost the exact same schedule as me." Riku points at the fourth period slot on Sora's schedule. "This is the only different one."

"Huh." Sora shrugs.

"So guys...how about we hang out after school. Sora, are you free during your off block and after school."

"Well," Sora ponders. "...I guess so. Yeah!"

"Well, I'm not off till eighth, so you guys can go on without me. Maybe to the arcade or something I don't know...just make sure to text me so I can find you guys." Axel pauses for a couple minutes. "Riku," he begins, "shouldn't you ask Sora if he needs a ride?"

"Oh, yeah," Riku facepalms as Sora begins to laugh. "Sora, do you need a ride?"

"Yes please and thank you," Sora giggles.

"You're welcome," Riku blushes a little.

The bell rings and Axel stands up and stretches a bit. "Let's go guys! Don't want to be late to our next class now do we?"

Riku nods as Sora laughs, and they both stand to walk with Axel.

~

Riku looks towards the door as a bell rings, and Axel walks in.

"I can't believe you guys actually chose an arcade," Axel laughs.

"Well...sorta. It's got some arcade stuff, but it's also like a cafe."

"Close enough," Axel laughs again.

Riku turns his head over to Sora who is currently engaged in a dance off. He watches the many multicolored lights reflect off of Sora and Sora's hair bounce around as he moves.

Riku smiles.

_He's such an adorable dork. I still can't believe I'm not dreaming as I watch him._

"Riku, have you been watching him the whole time?"

Riku doesn't answer. Instead he puts his hand on the back of his head and smiles nervously.

"I know you see him as a god, but you gotta remember he's not, buddy. The best way to get to know him better is to hang out with him. Don't let your admiration of him hold you back. Got it memorized?" Axel puts a finger to his forehead as he says the last line.

"I guess..."

Sora pauses for a second. "Hey, Riku! Come on over here!"

Axel pushes Riku in Sora's direction. "Go on, buddy. Dance up a storm!"

Riku kinda stumbles along as he walks over to join Sora's dance off.

_I don't know how I'm still going. I'm so scared...but...Axel's right._

Sora smiles big at Riku as Riku reluctantly attempts to dance.

_I'm doing it for Sora. I'm doing it for Sora. I'm doing it for Sora..._

Riku can't help but smile himself once he sees Sora's smile, and a light blush runs along his face.

_He might as well be an angel._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like my other oneshot, "Just a Fictional Character", this idea was a fanfic idea that I adapted to be a oneshot. Don't worry, there's definitely a lot more to this story, and one day, if people are interested, I will go back and finish it off.
> 
> I am always open to appreciation and constructive criticism! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
